Knight in a Shiny, Red Mustang
by butterflygoodbye
Summary: Most knights in shining armor rode in on beautiful steeds to rescue the damsel in distress but he's not your ordinary knight and she's definitely no simpering damsel. Patrick/Kat


AN: This is my first 10 Things I Hate About You fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to my beta Han for all her help, she says I'm a grammar killer and she helps keep me in line.

Disclaimer: I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You or it's characters. ABC Family does. I also don't own the Weather Channel.

* * *

"**Crap! This is just my luck."**

**Kat groaned as she watched the rain pounding on the sidewalk. Of course, the day she loaned her Volvo to Bianca was the day she would need the protection of it's dented roof. Bianca had some cheer "clone" meeting at Chastity's house and couldn't miss it. It didn't matter that Chastity lived all the way across town or that her older sister had plans. If Bianca missed this meeting she would be removed from the team that Kat worked so hard to get her on. Bianca had been planning her rise to the popular hierarchy since day one of their trip from their hometown in Ohio. **

**It had been bright and sunny that morning but the fluffy, cotton candy clouds had turned black and were definitely not helping sweeten Kat's mood.**

**Kat had to come to the library to do research on a essay that was due the coming week. It was on The Democratic Republic of the Congo and no matter how extensive her father's office library was or how extensive Kat's reading repertoire was they had no books on that subject in the house. And Ms. Tharp had to have book references along with web information so Kat's Mac book couldn't do all the work either. So she had been doomed to search through the stacks just to have to use 20 year old tomes that were so out of date that they couldn't even be useful. **

_**What was wrong with this city? **_

**All everyone cared about are the latest in diet books or the next steamy romance to land on the shelves. It made her want to hurl.**

**As she had headed toward the front entrance of the library the first peal of thunder could be heard throughout the building as the ancient light flickered like the lightning in the skies above. Glancing at the lit up screen of her cell phone Kat knew she had no choice but to head out into the storm. Unless there was a live broadcast on the Weather Channel she had to get home by curfew and without a car no less. **

**Pulling the hood of her black jacket over her head she walked out the double doors to stand under the awning. Looking around she saw no one else brave enough (or stupid enough) to be out in this storm. Only cars drove by every once in a while their windshield wipers working furiously. **

**Sighing in resignation she gathered herself as another streak of lightning lit up the sky followed by the loud crack of thunder.**

"**Watch, I'll probably get zapped like a bug," she muttered morosely to herself as she stepped out into the torrent.**

**There was no use in running, she would be soaked by the time she reached home anyway, but as she trudged on she couldn't help but think she should have started running, at least then her muscles working would have warmed her up. She was still a couple blocks from her house and safety but her teeth were starting to chatter and she was drenched from head to toe. Maybe this was one of the reasons why some girls wished for knights in shining armor to come rescue them. At this point she would have taken her dear old dad and his rain resistant parka.**

**She was a feminist but even the most extreme feminist would have to concede that the help of a male was crucial in some situations. For example, her dad was willing to help any and all women to give birth to their precious bundles of joy. What woman wouldn't think that sometimes males were good for some things? **_**Occasionally.**_

**Each step forward and thoughts of her father's occupation filled her tired brain so she didn't hear the engine of the car that pulled up alongside of her. But a raspy yet recognizable voice suddenly broke through her thoughts.**

"**Hey Stratford! Do you want a ride?"**

**Gaping like a fish out of water, Kat couldn't believe her eyes. Patrick Verona in a shiny, red Mustang was definitely not her father in his parka. But could she trust this "knight" not to turn into a condescending, fire breathing dragon? Glancing around Kat didn't see any other fairytale creatures willing to help out but she didn't want to seem too eager to take him up on his offer. He would probably rail on her for days and she would never be able to concentrate on her Congo essay for English. Especially with those dark, brooding eyes boring into her back.**

"**Come on Kat. It isn't that hard of a question. Either get in or stay here. I haven't got all the time in the world," He said as he reached over and opened the passenger side door, beckoning her in to it's warmth and possibly the dragon's lair.**

"**Okay, okay. If it will get you off my back," she snapped bringing that infernal smirk to his lips. **

**Slamming the car door behind her she curled up on the seat, crossing her arms across her chest and drawing her knees up under her chin. Feeling his eyes on her she glared at him which withdrew a deep, **_**infuriating**_** laugh from him. Glaring even harder she watched as he started to unzip his jacket.**

"**I didn't come here for a striptease so you should just keep your clothing zipped and buttoned."**

"**Oh, so what? Are you telling me you didn't enjoy that little peepshow I gave you a few weeks ago." **

**Fighting against the blush that wanted to rush to her face she turned to stare out of the window. Feeling his warmth drawing closer she huffed, trying to jerk away from him but he draped his jacket over her shoulders anyways. She wanted to throw it off but she figured that that would be too rude especially since he had offered her the ride and all.**

**As he pulled off from the curb she couldn't help but relish in the warmth it held from his body nor the faint scent of Old Spice that wafted toward her nose.**

"**What?" he said as he turned toward her, noticing the small smile that crossed her face.**

"**You wear Old Spice?"**

"**It's a classic. My grandfather wore it too," he said slightly affronted.**

"**Don't worry about it. I like it."**

**Smirking he glanced her way again. "Looks like you've found another reason to obsess over me."**

"**Look buddy! If you think I'm going to sit here…"**

"**Chill out Kat. I was just kidding. No reason to get your feathers ruffled."**

**Realizing she had become defensive with a little bit of chagrin she thought she would change the subject. "What's up with this weather? It was bright and sunny this morning."**

"**So, what were you doing out in this downpour?" He asked, concern etched throughout his voice.**

"**Oh, you know, enjoying the finer things in life."**

**Sarcasm, he knew it well and he shouldn't have expected any less from Kat. She hardly ever sheathed her claws.**

"**Really, I was doing some research at the library for that stupid essay due Friday."**

"**Where's your car?" he said as he turned the left blinker on, following the street that headed toward her neighborhood.**

"**Dad insisted I let Bianca take it uptown for her cheer meeting. Oh, by the way. Where did you get this beauty?"**

"**It's mine. My grandfather left it to me in his will. I've been working on her for years to get her in good enough shape to take her out for a spin. This morning it seemed like the perfect idea but the weather had others plans."**

"**That's cool, I guess. My grandma left me a rope of pearls but that isn't going to get me home by curfew."**

**She loved to hear him laugh and was glad she could get him to do so. The only other time she'd ever heard it was when they had been sitting outside the nurses office when she had punctured him in the foot. She thought he would have stayed mad at her for far longer but he had surprised her. Most of the time the only look of amusement he would get was his characteristic smirk.**

**As they drove down her street the pounding rain slowly receded to a light drizzle. **_**Convenient.**_

**Looking out the window Patrick pointed out a rainbow. "Isn't it amazing?" he asked as she followed the line of his finger to gaze at the sight.**

"**It's such a beautiful act of nature."**

**Pulling up onto her driveway she couldn't help but feel a little disappointment. Tomorrow it would be back to school with all the superficial airheads and dumb jocks crowding the hallways and Kat would be an island. Maybe that island didn't have to be deserted though. Turning to thank Patrick for the ride she couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. Opening her mouth she jumped suddenly when she heard knocking on the window, looking up she noticed her father standing there, a stern look on his face.**

_**Uh oh.**_

**Grabbing the door handle she shot Patrick an apologetic look as she got out of the car. She was surprised at the sound of the driver's side door opening as Patrick climbed out to cross around the front of the car. Introducing himself to her father, and calling him "sir", he held out his hand . Stunned, Kat couldn't believe it, her eyes going to her father as he grasped Patrick's hand. She couldn't have been more surprised if purple elephants had tap danced across the school football field. **

**After exchanging a few pleasantries, Patrick turned to leave but not before he winked at her.**

_**How dare he?!?**_

_**The roar of the Mustang's engine shook her from her outrage as she watched him drive off.**_

"_**That was a nice young man Kat. If you would have just told me you had a date I would have let you go. You didn't have to lie about the English essay."**_

"_**But, I…uh," she babbled staring idiotically at her father.**_

"_**Now where is your sister, it's after curfew," he asked as his stopwatch beeped a warning.**_

* * *

_**Review if you please. :)**_


End file.
